livingdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarman
"Live BRAINS!" -Tarman History Tarman first appeared in The Return of the Living Dead, in a petrified state inside of a trioxin canister. After Frank hits the tank, believing that it is strong enough to withstand the blow, a crack in the tank releases the 2-4-5 Trioxin gas and reawakens the Tarman while melting its skin. Because Frank Johnson and Freddy Hanscom were knocked out by the gas and unknowingly turned into 245 Triombies, (offscreen) the Tarman climbed out and went to look for fresh brains instead. However, since Frank and Freddy were knocked out, they never knew Tarman reanimated. They assumed he melted when he hit the air. He actually spends most of the film hiding down in the basement until Tina goes down there. He snuck up behind her and attempted to eat her brain. Luckily for her, she hid inside of a locker but since Tarman was desperate for her brain, he tried to rip off the door with a winch. While she was trapped in the cellar, the other punks heard her screams and ran through the door and down the steps. In the process of finding Tina, Tarman got a hold of Suicide and devoured his brains. Later, its head was knocked off by Burt when he was trying to get to the cellar to call the number on the side of the trioxin canister. Tarman is most likely destroyed, along with the rest of the zombies and human survivors when when the military drops a nuclear bomb on the town in order to contain the infection. (The Tarman is portrayed by actor Allan Trautman, while Robert J. Bennett plays as the headless version. Another Tarman made an appearance in Return of the Living Dead Part II, when it was reactivated by Billy Crowley. This Tarman was later knocked into a river by Jesse Wilson. The physical difference between this tarman and the one in the first movie is that this one had a nose. The Tarman later had a cameo in Return of the Living Dead: Rave from the Grave as a Triombie 5, Abilities and Traits This type of trioxin canister-zombie appears, at first glance, to be the weakest of the 245 triombies because of how their muscles and skin are mostly melted and dissolved. However, this is alarmingly untrue, as once they grab hold of a victim, their grip is very difficult to break. They walk slowly to prevent from falling apart, which could happen if they walked normally. In the fifth film, one of them is fired upon repeatedly and even takes bullets to the head, yet is unharmed. Without a strong assault on their body using melee weapons, such as a club, baseball bat or thick lead pipe, they are likely to keep coming until they manage to eat everyone. Be warned! Trivia The Tarman's name was coined by Spider in Return because of how its melted black muscles look like it was covered in tar. Most of the films small budget went to creating the tarman as one of the best visual zombies ever created combined with Allan Trautman's already skeletal physique and phenominal body movements. References Category:Return of the Living Dead Characters Category:Zombie